klistmas
by dannii101
Summary: christmas time for joy. what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Its nearly Christmas everything is perfect I have the best friend in the whole world, Blaine Anderson, also all the kids in glee club, my Dad is happy with Carole, every thing is perfect. I can't wait to spend Christmas with everyone, Blaine and I are going to see wicked at Broadway again, I love that play it is AMAZING.

I got a text from Blaine he was excited to be going to watch Rent, '_**so**____**excited**____**cant**____**actually**____**wait,**____**early**____**Christmas**____**present**____**for**____**both**____**of**____**us**____**x**__**'**_

That text made me smile I met Blaine a few months ago he was there for me during the bullying and the hard times that is why we are still so close '_**aha**____**lol**____**I**____**am**____**like**____**BUZZING**____**bring**____**on**____**tomorrow**____**xx**____**:D**__**' **_

'_**Bring****on****tomorrow!****;)****Xx****'** _

It is a Friday and I have to get up for school EURGH I don't want to go school it's too cold, but I have a final today man I am not prepared for this,

It is glee rehearsal and everyone is there having a great time I was texting Blaine it was a perfect rehearsal

"So Kurt, you and Blaine hey" I knew that was going to be said  
>"Shit up Mercedes" I gave her a cheeky smile so she knows I was joking,<p>

"No but seriously you spend every Saturday with him you are going to see Rent tomorrow" I gave her a confused look

"It seems like Blaine likes you" I just gave her a look she laughed

"Is he paying?"

"Yes what is your point?"

"Is he taking you there and bringing you back?"  
>"Yes why?"<p>

"It's a date" of course I wanted it to be a date but I don't know if he feels the same way

"No it isn't"

"What ever you say Kurt, it is quite obvious"

Blaine and I have been friends for almost 2 months now we do everything together, I text him everyday, we have been Skyping a lot and he makes me feel like someone cares. It is only a few weeks till Christmas we agreed on no presents but I found a wrapped present with my name on so I suppose we are doing them, I want to express my feeling in one gift, maybe a photo frame with a picture of us 2 in it or a photo album dedicated to us because we do have a lot of pictures and memories, what about a photo album a iTunes gift card and a cute adorable cream coloured hat. I was just sitting in rehearsal looking all gormless everyone would know who I was thinking about.

"He is thinking about Blaine he must be look at him he don't even no we are talking to him" I was hearing people talk but I was in deep thought I didn't want to get out of it  
>"Earth to Kurt" Eurgh I have to get out of my deep thought<p>

"What"

"Are you alright it was like um you looked unconscious"  
>"I am fine guys"<p>

"What were you thinking about"  
>""Blaine obviously" everyone as talking loud and interrupting everyone<p>

"I was just thinking what to buy Blaine for Christmas"

"I knew it" She gave Rachel a smug look it was pretty funny, they were all looking at me like well why are you not telling us then

"You want to know what I am buying/making him for Christmas don't you" they all started crowding around even Mr Shue.

"Well I was thinking a photo album with pictures of me and him, a ITunes voucher and a cream coloured hat he picked out yesterday" they all had smiles on there faces then Finn kills the mood

"How do you know if he even likes you in a boyfriend way"

"Right mash up ideas anyone" Mr Shue had to kill that before it got out of hand because Finn don't like Blaine I don't know why it is not like he is going to steal Rachel off him.

It felt quite awkward in rehearsal because Finn,

'_**Hello you, how was your day you know we ain't spoken all day xx'**_

'_**Yeah it has been a good day I guess what about you and wow I know yeah well I have been super busy with glee club and stuff xx ' **_

'_**Haha it's been a good day warbler practise are always mayhem lol well I will text you later we need to go over a number ill ring you later and TOMORROW! :D xxxxx' **_

I had realised I was smiling like an idiot everyone was staring at me; it was so embarrassing I mainly saw the 5 kisses at the end, that was a record even for him. It was finally time to go home I kept getting looks from the glee club like we know you're secret. It was quite daunting because what if they told someone and it spreads like a wild fire then getting onto Blaine it would seriously ruin our friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Today has finally arrived Rent here we come. Blaine got to mine earlier than he was supposed to but he was super excited,

"BLAINE"  
>"KURT" we ran at each other in slow motion it was rather funny<p>

"We have to be quiet dad and Carole are sleeping"  
>"Well your dad is but I am not, Hello Blaine dear"<br>"Hey Mrs Hummel"

"Please call me Carole how many times do I have to say that" they both let out a little giggle it was great how much Blaine got on with the family it was amazing.

"Right kids have you got your tickets?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Have you got enough money?"

"Yes"

"Do you have enough petrol?"

"Think so yes"  
>"Then go have a great time"<br>"We will do see you later" haha Carole is so anxious for letting us go. We were driving we both were exceptionally happy and excited, we finally got into the theatre it was quite packet but I didn't care because I was watching a show on Broadway with my best friend Blaine, it was a superb show I kept looking at Blaine he was loving every minute of it, it was the intermission Blaine came back from the loo,

"What is this?"  
>"What you mean, the play it is called Rent"<br>"No silly I mean us this what is going on with us"  
>"Um, I was thinking the same thing but I didn't know if you felt the same way"<br>"Of course I feel the same way I have done since we first met"  
>"Same" he gave me the cutest smile ever then it was time to get back to the show, he put his arm around me I couldn't concentrate my heart was pounding I have never felt like this before in my life it felt perfect and amazing. The show had finished we both stood up and applauded their expert cast<p>

"I am hungry fancy a pizza?"  
>"Sure" I gave him a smile that wouldn't leave my face it was quite embarrassing. We ordered the pizza he kept staring at me I was going really red<p>

"Hey no need to be shy Kurt"

"Sorry it is well. I have never felt like this before"

He just gave me a wink and smiled then the pizza came, we had so many awesome conversations. It was a perfect day

"Um can we keep the existence of our relationship quite for the moment because it is in fact the competition season, and we don't want another Jesse / Rachel scenario"  
>"What ever you want" we were eating our pizza Perfect by Pink came on the radio we both looked at each other and laughed this was our song for now on.<p>

"Woah have you seen how dark it is out we must get going before it is completely dark"

The ride home was hilarious he makes me laugh so much it was amazing how funny Blaine actually is, we got outside on to my drive way I could see dad peeking from the curtain is was quite obvious.

"My dad is watching us, don't look otherwise he would know"  
>"does that mean I can kiss you?"<br>"Yes sorry, holy shit, it's like a blizzard outside now, how you going to get back now?"  
>Kids get inside now its snowing hard"<p>

"Kay dad, I take it you are staying over then" I opened the door and it was FREEZING I could hardly walk out there.

"Dad is Blaine staying then because the snow"  
>"Yes I can't let you out in this" I could see a big smile growing on his face<p>

"Perfect"

We went down to my bedroom, it was clean and perfectly neat luckily, and I put on a film but Blaine was on his phone most of the time, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket It was Blaine.

_**Hey beauts, urm well your dad is not looking now, can I have that kiss? ;)xxxxxxxxx **_

I blushed so much, he looked at me I looked at him, and he pressed his perfect lips onto mine. It was a magical kiss my heart was pounding and I could hardly believe that we were finally together; it has only been like 3 months haha,

"Ahem!"

"Dad"


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine and I looked at my dads face he didn't look too happy.

"Urm, ca, if you guys stay down here leave the door open please"

"Sure sorry"  
>dad literally ran up the stairs to get away,<p>

"Awkward" Blaine gave me a cheeky smile and put the TV on.

"Urm when are we going to tell our friends about each other I think your dad already knows"

"Haha, Shit I haven't thought about that yet"

"How about after Christmas yeah"  
>"Sure" I think I need to tell dad to keep it on a low I don't want him telling Finn.<p>

We sat in my room for ages watching random shit on the tele,

Carole comes down we are sitting quite close,

"Blaine dear you staying for dinner"  
>"Thank you but no I need to be getting home now"<br>"Warbler meeting"  
>"Warbler meeting" I have a glee meeting too I should really get some food down me before I go, Blaine surprise kissed me, it took my breath away again.<p>

_**See you tomorrow at sectionals. Good luck Kurt. Xxxxxxxxx**_

I don't know why but that text made me smile, I was so nervous about tomorrow Finn has a duet with Rachel singing faithfully, we have a killer mash up and Rachel's perfect as per usual solo we had this in the bag, I have no idea what the warblers are singing but it will be quite tight because Blaine has a perfect voice.

_**Haha thanks. Good luck to you too xxxxx **_

Glee rehearsal was good Finn and Rachel rehearsed for ages, they had that song done and dusted, it was just the steps for the mash up was not right, Finn and Rory kept getting it wrong it was funny to watch though, this mash up is a real crowed pleaser so it will do us good, hopefully.

I was the day of sectionals, we all were so nervous last time we smashed sectionals but I am not to certain that we are going to smash this one because of the warblers. I sat by my self on the coach texting Blaine the whole way there. We got in to the venue it was smaller last time. I saw Blaine in the corner of my eye; I slowly backed away from the new directions and went to Blaine so none of them would see us.

"Excited"  
>"Not really"<br>"You'll do great, we both will, I promise" I smiled and gave him a hug then scurried back to my gang, they hadn't realised I went somewhere. We got our costumes on, boys wore a nice purple blazer with new directions on the back and the girls a purple dress with the same on the back. The warblers were first; I had a feeling that Blaine was going to sing a pink song and I had to be raise your glass, they were amazing. I cheered for them loads at the end everyone from McKinley were staring at me I was still cheering I didn't care if they didn't want me to. It was finally our turn; Rachel's powerful solo was first she SMASHED it, they totally got the crowed going then it was time for the mash up living on a prayer/ start me up. We had this in the bag; it can to the last group they were really bad I mean seriously they sucked.

"In third place…. Was the tricksters"

"In second place… hum yes it is a tie; you both are going to regionals. Congratulations" get in there we both won, we are going to regionals. I ran up to Blaine after the show

"We did it"  
>"Yeah we did" no one was around Blaine looked me in the eyes and kissed me.<p>

"Ahem" shit it was Mercedes

"Mercedes"

"Knew it" she started doing a weird little victory dance

"Mercedes don't tell anyone" she looked Blaine up and down,

"Sure only because you are my boy Kurt" when I walked away I felt my phone vibrate it was Blaine,

_**That was close. Mercedes won't tell anyone would she? Any way congrats and I will pop over tomorrow :D xxxxx **_

_**It**____**was**____**close**____**I**____**trust**____**her**________**and**____**good**____**we**____**need**____**to**____**celebrate**____**:Dxxxxx**___


	4. Chapter 4

Only 1 week till Christmas me and Blaine have been officially dating for 1 week. It is our friendship anniversary I met Blaine 1 year ago to this date. It has been a really good year. New Directions are having a celebratory Christmas party I have invited Blaine to come with me as my plus one. We have decided that we are telling the rest of the Glee club that we are together it is so exciting. Blaine got to mine 2 hours before we had to leave I was in crisis I had nothing to wear. He was wearing a shirt with a red stripy tie and a knitted jumper. He picked some outfits for me to wear

"This one"  
>"Nope"<p>

"Okay what about this with urm this. Perfect"  
>"Hmm, maybe that top but not those jeans"<p>

We finally picked out an outfit for me to wear. It was time to leave I was really nervous because I haven't asked if Blaine was allowed to come and that we are coming as a couple.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine"  
>"Hey rach, you didn't mind that I invited Blaine"<br>"Course not you two are together now"  
>"Yeah, wait what"<br>"Oh shit um yeah Mercedes kind of told everyone"

I was shocked I didn't think she would of told everyone

"Oh well we were going to tell everyone today any way" Blaine to the rescue. We got into Rachel's house and it was covered in tinsel and lights it was a Christmas spectacular.

"Rachel this place looks gorgeous"

"Not for so long" I hope this party isn't going to be like the last one where everyone got completely hammered and Blaine made out with Rachel.

"KURT HEY THERE"

"Hey Rory, this is my first real party I love it" I turned to Santana who was laughing at Rory

"Are we late"  
>"Yeah dumbass we have been here for like half an hour to an hour already" even helping Santana come out she is still a complete bitch.<p>

"KARAOKE TIME" me and Blaine went first it was obviously Christmas themed so we sang let it snow with each other, it was so much fun. This time instead of trying to impress Blaine I got drunk with everyone else it was so much fun, me and Blaine spent nearly all the party dancing with Blaine, it was even better than the last one we had. Me and Blaine was the last to leave we got dad to come pick us up because it was too dangerous to drive it was 2am dad wasn't very happy with us but he was glad we had the sense not to drive.

"Blaine you are staying over tonight the sofa is already made"  
>"Awesome" when we got in dad went straight to sleep and I sat with Blaine for a bit then went to bed.<p>

I woke up and I had 7 messages from people.

Brit:___**Sup**____**my**____**gay**____**friend**____**you**____**and**____**warbler**____**boy**____**getting**____**it**____**on**____**tonight,**____**Is**____**he**____**a**____**fairy?**_

Finn: _**Go**____**to**____**bed**____**NOW!**____**:D**___

Rachel: _**You**____**n**____**Blaine**____**were**____**super**____**adorable**____**last**____**night**____**I**____**have**____**uploaded**____**all**____**the**____**pictures**____**on**____**my**____**facebook**____**account**____**:D**___

Tina: _**Loving**____**the**____**pictures**____**from**____**last**____**night,**____**I**____**bet**____**you**____**haven**__**'**__**t**____**seen**____**them**____**but**____**half**____**of**____**them**____**are**____**of**____**you**____**and**____**Blaine**____**making**____**out**____**;)**___

Dad: _**there**____**is**____**a**____**problem**____**when**____**you**____**have**____**your**____**parents**____**on**____**facebook**____**Kurt**____**;)**___

Santana: _**Hey**____**there**____**dumbass,**____**Brit**____**was**____**wondering**____**if**____**Blaine**____**is**____**single**___

Blaine: _**Hey**____**there**____**sexy**____**man,**____**its**____**Blaine**____**and**____**I**____**am**____**sitting**____**on**____**the**____**computer**____**and**____**I**____**have**____**seen**____**all**____**the**____**pictures**____**of**____**last**____**night**____**man**____**I**____**cant**____**remember**____**what**____**happened**____**:/**____**xxxxx**___

They all made me laugh especially the drunk texts like Santana and Brittney's, I text them all back except Finn, I grabbed my laptop and logged onto facebook, I had 30 notifications all from Rachel tagging me in the pictures. There were like 100 photos in that album there were a lot of kissing, me and Blaine, Finn and Rachel, Santana and Brittney, what I remember of the night it was good. I staggered down the stairs and dad was looking at the photos with Blaine and Carole they were all laughing a lot, it was embarrassing but I was glad that Blaine and dad were getting on well.

"Man you Glee kids are funny when your drunk"

"Oh wait she posted a video" oh got not a video. It started with Rachel saying merry Christmas and then it went to me and Blaine singing then Santana and Brittney kissing and Mercedes and Tina running around and nearly pissing them selves laughing. Then it randomly jumps to Rachel saying its midnight and everyone has gone crazy Mike and Tina have gone missing, Quinn is getting it on with Artie and Mercedes has eaten all the sandwiches. It kept jumping to me and Blaine kissing it was SO embarrassing because everyone can see this.

"Man you kids make me laugh, at least you had a good time"  
>"I barely remember it" Finn walks down the stairs like a zombie<p>

"What's all the laughing about"

"You haven't seen the pictures and videos of last night have you"

Everyone was around the computer laughing it was a good start to the afternoon (We slept till then)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey B, im bored talk to me, how ya been? :D**_

_**Hi Kurt, I have been better :/ **_

_**Why what is up? : ) **_

_**Dad just told me that he and mum won't be in America for Christmas they are going to London tomorrow. He said that they have left my presents under the tree :'( **_

_**Hey don't worry you can spend Christmas here, it will be perfect **_

_**I don't want to be a bother **_

_**You won't be :D ill ask dad **_

Perfect dad is letting Blaine stay with us tomorrow till his parents come back! Yaaaay Blaine was supposed to be here an hour ago what is the hold up?

"Kurt ring him"

"Blaine, what why, oh shit we are on our way"

"DAD GET IN THE CAR AND CALL THE POLICE"  
>"Kurt what is going on"<p>

"Ill tell you on the way" I ran into the drivers seat and drove straight off when dad and Finn was in the car,

"What is going on"  
>"Blaine told his dad that he was coming to stay with us for the holidays and will his dad doesn't approve of him being gay so he has beaten him up he is unconscious on the floor"<p>

"Who picked up the phone then"

"His bother, he said he came home and he saw His dad hitting Blaine" we finally got to Blaine's house dad and Finn told me to stay out of the house and wait for the police but how could I stay outside when god knows what is happening inside, I ran into the house I saw my dad and Finn standing near the counter and Blaine's brother came running at me and pushed me outside

"Why cant I go in"  
>"Its too dangerous Kurt"<br>"we have rang the police"  
>"Good finally someone is doing something about this"<br>I put my ear on the door

"Mr. Anderson please put the bat down we just want to talk"  
>"SHUT UP YOUR SON DID THIS TO BLAINE"<br>"What my son made your son gay, I don't think so he made that choice and if you cant accept that then you should not be a parent"

I was holding onto Blaine's brother I was so scared I didn't know what was going on, Phil was comforting me then the police finally came.

"In there guys he has a bat and I think a gun" one of the police officers stayed out with me and Phil to ask some questions, a couple of minutes later a officer walks out with Blaine in his arms. There was a gun shot, I didn't know that he had a gun, it went deadly silent in the house we had to wait for backup to come, I needed to go in there so I ran into the house and Finn was lying on the floor crying with blood running from his belly. Dad was tried up on a chair. I quickly ran out of the house and started crying, Phil pulled me close and then Blaine woke up.

"Put me down please"  
>"Is that a good idea"<br>"Yes ill be fine"

He could barely walk so I went over to him and grabbed him, I told him what is happening, there was a tear running from his eye

"At least you are ok Kurt"

"Ahem, Sorry but I need to ask you some questions Blaine"  
>"Sure"<p>

"Why do you think your dad is doing this"  
>"Well he is pissed, I told him that I am staying at Kurt's for Christmas because they are going London for the holidays tomorrow, he started to go crazy saying you are not allowed to move from this house and that he wants me no where near Kurt"<br>"Why don't he want you to see Kurt"

"He doesn't want me being gay and when he comes home pissed he always takes his anger out on me because I make the family look wrong to people like being gay is some sin or something"

"Ok thank you for telling me Blaine you father won't get away with what he has done" I could see the pain that Blaine was in he tried his hardest not to cry.

"Um your dad has shot Finn and if the ambulance and backup don't come faster then Finn is going to die, also he has dad tied up"

"Why are you even here" doesn't he want me here?

"I rang your mobile and your brother told me that your dad had gone crazy and you were lying on the floor so I made dad and Finn come with me to rescue you and your brother"

"My hero"

"Not really dad and Finn is the hero's I am the pathetic one who just cries all the time" that pit a smile on his face I love it when he smiles.

"Kurt can I tell you something"

"What"

"I have been in love with you since the moment we met" I gave him a huge hug and whispered in his ear "Same" then Phil came and joined in the hug,

"You guys would have never met if I didn't know Finn"

"Well thank you Phil for letting us meets" the backup and ambulance finally arrived, they went in there was some shouting and then Finn came out on a trolley thing, he was pale they were saying he isn't going to make it if we don't get him to hospital straight away.

"Blaine dear, we are going to take Finn to hospital first we will send another ambulance for you ok"

"Yeah sure thank you" I wanted to go with Finn but I knew he wouldn't make it. I asked the police man if I could borrow his phone to ring someone. I rang Carole first she burst into tears and got into her car straight away, then I called Rachel she did the same as Carole. Dad came staggering out of the house he looked okay but he was very shaken up.

"Kid you are moving in with us, I need to make sure you are safe"

"Thanks Mr h" I was glad to hear that Blaine was moving in with us even though his dad will go to prison. The ambulance came rather quick and we all got into it Blaine was being checked over but he only had minor injuries that won't do too much damage. We got to the hospital and Carole was Crying and hugging Rachel. I knew exactly what has happened, me and dad both burst into tears.


	6. Chapter 6

We all sat in the around the house waiting for the car to take us to the church, I had hold of Blaine's arm, I couldn't let go. It was only 2 days till Christmas and we are spending it on a funeral for Finn. This was going to be a very hard day for everyone especially Carole and Rachel, Mercedes stayed with Rachel the whole time because she was crying the whole time. Blaine held onto me through out the service, the glee club and the football team were all there also Finns other friends, Finn was a very popular person, it was time for me to say a speech.

"_Well__where__to__start,__urm__well__I__want__to__thank__everyone__for__coming__today.__Finn__was__a__special__person__to__a__lot__of__us__especially__to__us__glee__club__kids,__he__has__been__there__for__each__and__every__one__of__us,__he__had__a__heart__of__gold__he__tried__to__help__everyone,__he__had__a__magical__voice.__He__died__a__hero.__The__glee__club__has__put__something__together__for__him,__this__is__a__video__I__made__for__him,__and__you__will__be__forever__missed__and__loved__"__._We had put a song together for him we all stood at the front and sang Goodbye My Lover - James Blunt. We all started crying at the end and it set everyone else off. Blaine ran into me and grabbed me, he tried to stop me from crying but it made me cry even more when the service had finished everyone came back to our house, I just sat there waiting for this to be over it was the worst thing I have ever gone through.

"Um Kurt can I say something to you"  
>"Sure"<p>

"I am very sorry for saying every bad thing to you, I was so jealous of you that you were so open and I couldn't do that, I needed to say that" I didn't say anything I just hugged her, she was apologising to everyone for every bad thing she has ever done/ said. Hope fully this is a new Santana.

"Kurt"  
>"Hey Brit"<p>

"Can I have a hug?"

"Sure thing" me and Britney hugged for ages she was so upset for seeing everyone cry.

"Sorry to interrupt but your dad needs you Kurt"  
>"Okay, sorry Brit I need to go"<p>

"Dad you wanted me"  
>"Yeah I loved the speech, you did not miss anything out and thanks for setting this whole thing up, I really appreciate it"<br>"No problem dad just doing my bit for the family" I love my dad so much. I saw Blaine sitting in the corner of the room crying I ran up to him

"Hey what is a matter"  
>"My dad killed Finn"<br>"Yeah he did now he has been put into prison and cant hurt any one else apart from his self"  
>"my dad killed Finn, I am my dads son therefore I killed Finn"<br>"What Blaine its was your dad not you"  
>"I could of stopped him. I was lying on the floor so he wouldn't shoot me, I could have saved Finn"<br>"Shut up Blaine your dad was crazy he would have just killed you instead and then I would not be able to carry on with out you"

"I love you Kurt"  
>"I love you Blaine"<br>"I love you Klaine" we both stared at Phil who was trying to make everyone happy. Me and Blaine shared a wonderful magical kiss under the mistletoe


End file.
